worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Mardook Battleship
Background (as per Macross Mecha Manual) A large-type space battleship deployed in the Mardook military. Model Type - Marduk Battleship Class - Mainline Combat Vessel Crew - 1000 crew (marduk), 900 troops and pilots MDC By Location Main Hull (forward 2/3) 400 000 Engines 40 000 ea Heavy Particle Cannons 2 700 ea Particle Guns 400 ea Missile Turrets 400 ea Torpedo Type Laucnhers 2 400 ea Airlocks (many) 300 ea Large Airlocks 1 500 ea Mecha Bay Doors 3 000 ea Sensor Antennas 250 ea Hull per 40ft 275 Armour - Stops up to and including standard 30mm rounds Speed Flying - Mach 3 in atmosphere, mach 6 in space Fold - 1 Light year every 5 minutes Range - Unlimited Statistics Height - 714mm Length - 2500m Width - 610m Weight - 150 million tons Cargo - 820 mecha, 2 shuttles, 4 shuttles, 2 misc support craft Power System - Heat Pile Cluster Weapons Weapon Type - Heavy Particle Cannon Turrets (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 5d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Particle Gun turret (120) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 2d6x100 Rate Of Fire - upto 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Turret (140) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 4 times per melee Payload - 100 HE air to air missiles, Heavy HE air to air missiles or Plasma Air to Air missiles are carried Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Torpedo Type Launchers (30) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 2000km Damage - varies with warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 4 times per melee Payload - 40 cruise missile type weapons with one of the following warheads: Heavy HE, Heavy Plasma or Heavy Nuclear Bonuses - +3trike Bonuses and Penalties -3 to dodge other capital ships cannot dodge fire from mecha +3 to srike Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 200 billion km and can track upto 50 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 6000km and can track upto 3000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 6000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 6000km and can target upto 300 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 25cm at 20km, as small as 150cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 500cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 30ly. +1 second of lag for every 10ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 99 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 2 000 000 km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 400 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 100 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 400 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. References Used Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html - for images and technical information Fantasy and Animation HQ Robotech RPG